nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SQhi/Archive3
Mmm Next time, yes, maybe I would try. I just thought, the best way for users to understand the reasons for my questions, and the best way for that is to be specific as possible. Yes, it runs risks, but considering you're giving away the names of users and I can easily link this conversation back to that forum, thus revealing all names of users specifically. I know you think what I did was stupid, but honestly, I'm not perfect, so thanks for the pounding. I will continue with the discussion though, and move on. 00:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Don't think this is dangerous as long as you don't show names or IPs. Which, frankly, I don't think either of you would ever do. =) The benefits of raising the issue outweigh the risks, in my opinion. 01:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:New WIP rules Sure. -- 01:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :I would liketo do it, but I'm not good with writting official texts (in english). 17:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Archives link and Here's a handy little link that lets you see all your talk page archives (if you have lots of them): http://nitrome.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=SQhi%2FArchive&namespace=3. In fact, if you type in , it will produce: . It probably won't be useful, considering the link path will be shown, but I thought it was a cool code. Also, you are right in that we should put an alert that the featured article is a spoiler article, however, I didn't think putting text like SPOILER looked presentable on the main page. Surely there must be another way, like a smaller icon with a tooltip that can be put on the front page instead of writing out the words "SPOILER". 20:56, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured Article Nomination Hi SQhi! Ayernam here. Thanks for delivering that great news! I can't wait for my nomination to be on the main page! Also, thanks for telling me how to do it. See ya! Ayernam (talk) 21:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Exceptional work! Hi SQhi! You did an epic job on adding all those walkthroughs, especially for Hot Air. However, we usually place each walkthrough in a Template:Vid walkthrough template, and that template at the bottom of each level's section. How come you placed them in a gallery instead of in the template? Also, we don't have to link to the person who made the videos. Anyway, you did a great job adding all those walkthroughs, Nitromians will be happy to find that there is a walkthrough for a difficult game. Also, congratulations on getting promoted! -- 20:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) One Month! Hi SQhi! Ayernam here! This message is because of the fact that tommorow, a very great event will occur: it will be one month since I first joined the wiki! I would just like to thank you for giving me little tips here and there in order to enhance my overall knowledge of the wiki. I have enjoyed working with you so far! Well, that's my little note. Have a great day! Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 21:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Revise 3 Hello SQhi! Recently, I've started up this project called Nitrome:Revise 3. I messaged you just in case you're interested. The project is about going through all of the pages of the Nitrome Wiki and fixing errors and adding templates (templates that go at the top of pages). I've noticed that you participated in Project:Rename, and thought maybe you would like to participate in this. As this project is big, I'm trying to get a lot of users to come and help. Well, just thought I'd let you know, just in case you wanted to join. -- 20:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Done Added to community corner. Sorry for the delay. 22:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks Actually, we already give blueagent3 attribution by embedding his videos, as you can click "more info" on the video and you are shown who made the video. Other than that, you're welcome. -- 00:17, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello SQhi, Thanks for your nice welcoming message! I sometimes play Nitrome games, but more editing game wikis. Nitrome wiki has some really cool features! Penguin-Pal (talk) RE:Favicon It's true that we change our background and/or logo sometimes, for special days, butIthink the favicon shouldn't change, as it is, I think, the last thing we should change, as it lets the user know what pages does he have opened on their computer. :) 16:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Requests Oh, thanks SQhi! I didn't realize that there was a page for userbox requests! Thanks for pointing that out! Ayernam (talk) 18:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but... How come you added the level 2 heading "Archive 1" to Nitrome:Featured Article/Archive 1? 17:26, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:The Flightless Banner I see. Would it be good for me to create a banner for it now, or should I just move it back under "Greetings!". Also, if you want to move the banner into the promotion section, should the section be on the right column or left column?-- 15:03, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'll ask Santi to go and make a banner for promotion. Until he makes it, I'll put it under greetings. -- 15:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: To "the" or not to "the" Hello SQhi! I agree, we haven't talked in quite a while. :D I suppose everyone has their different opinions, as some have always found "the Nitrome Wiki" to sound more natural, while others prefer just "Nitrome Wiki". I guess that if even within our own community people have different views on how to say it, then it is almost guaranteed that readers will have different opinions as well. I'm glad you're able to understand both sides of the debate. As for the Home category, I personally don't think that "the Nitrome Wiki's home page" is too long- it sounds pretty natural to me. (And that is just my opinion.) Once again, it is a matter of choice- even if we make a definite decision, our readers might have a whole other unique view. Finally, archiving. Do I really have that many messages already? :D Well, I think I'll need a little help with that, since I literally have no idea how to make an archive. Could you help me please? Thanks. Hope to talk to you soon! -- 20:41, November 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Category Done! Who protected the page was RSK, but maybe it's unnecesary since the wordmark can only be uploaded within the theme designer. :) 21:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm stupid Thank you for telling me. I didn't know I wasn't doing that. I always intend to move the talk page along with the mainspace page, and I can't seem to find an example of what you mean. Of course talk pages shouldn't be deleted. I've now been made more aware of it. 01:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Failed avatar activation Thank you! Works fine now! 20:56, November 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Main page alignment Hello SQhi! Well, not just the last 10 days, but since the start of the school I had less time to edit, but I check every day the wiki's most edited talk pages and forum topics, along with the recent activity. About that annoying add, we should "forget" it, since wikia probably will change it again and we cannot remove it (we can potentially, but our wiki could be banned). Also, that space doesn't look bad at all, and maybe it isn't really a problem. 13:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Update: No I've seen the page without ad blocker and I saw that the ad is now in the right collumn, and it doesn't fill the space. Then, I think we should remove the table. 18:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wikia Gaming footer As discussed here, me and RSK decided to remove Pokemon and Mario wikis, due to the horrific leadership on both wikis, and how both wikis have a calamitous amount of stubs, and poorly written articles. I wanted to replace them with Bulbapedia and Super Mario Wiki, as those Wikis are run so well it seems physically impossible for those two wikis to even do what those two independent wikis are even doing. Also, the Pokemon Wiki openly plagiarizes Wikipedia and Bulbapedia, the admins on the Pokemon Wiki even saying not to take from Bulbapedia, yet they aren't enforcing this rule. Since we couldn't add links to Bulbapedia and Super Mario Wiki on the template, it was decided we would just remove them. Also, we couldn't ask on Community Central we could remove the Super Mario Wiki or Pokemon Wiki from the entire globally used template, due to those wiki's poor leadership, plagiarism, and an enormous amount of stubs. -- 15:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with RSK's post on the matter. I think that adding a better version of the wiki would be better, except for the fact that they aren't associated with wikia. Wikia isn't interested in advertising wikis that are hosted on different websites. I like your idea, but I'm afraid it may get us in trouble with Wikia, and confuse other people looking to go to the Wikia versions of those wikis. 21:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::"it may get us in trouble with Wikia" ::Doesn't violate Terms of Use (what we want to do), what could Wikia possibly bring against us for using a variation of their template? Also, I suggest that all who plan on replying to this, read the section where this is first discussed, as most problems with this template have been documented there. -- 21:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::All the rules aren't just in the Terms of Use. Since Wikia made the original wiki database, messing with it would be messing with something they wanted put on all the wikis. You could take it up with them on a community forum, but I don't think they'd like it. We don't know how they'd react to that, but I don't want to find out if they wouldn't like it by trying it and waiting to see if they're mad or not. 21:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::The template isn't to advertise other wikis, it's simply a collection of wikis that are within the Gaming section of Wikia. Having Pokemon or Mario Wiki, no matter how "bad" these wikis you claim to be are, isn't going to jeopardize the wiki's reputation. It's just saying those wikis are also in the Gaming Database. 01:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::How about instead of replacing them with the wikias with the "legit wikis" (Sorry Minecraftwiki.net, but you're no real as Minecraft.wikia.com!), why not opt to replace them with other wikis? I was completely urked when I noticed that two of my big contributions wikis (excluding this one) were not listed! I mean come on! Who hasn't heard of Minecraft! I wa also strongly appalled when Scribblenauts wiki wasn't even on it! Scribblenauts wiki has a strong fan database (including me :) ) and has a new release (and an upcoming for the wii U, ps, check the app store for Scribblenauts Remix!) that recently came out. And boy is that wiki getting some traffic! I'm dedicated to those wikis, so trolling is at a bare minimum. And because of the new release(s), Scribblenauts wiki would make a great case for the Footer. ::::::SQhi earlier messaged me about this, and when I checked the activity today, I seen this and decided to make my case. Please consider! :::::: 23:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Archiving Thanks SQhi! I think I'll try to archive my talk page this weekend or sometime soon. I have a question though. If I move my talk page to User talk:Ayernam/Archive 1, will a new talk page called User talk:Ayernam automatically be generated in its place? I'm not sure how that works. Otherwise, thanks for the help! -- 22:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...back? Yeah, the reason why I was gone is kind of complicated, but basically sums down to two reasons: lots of schoolwork and the fact that I felt I was becoming more irritated by discussions and even users' minor edits that I decided taking a break would do more good than harm. Anyways, I'll probably not edit mainspace pages until winter break, but I will come back to keep up with discussions and what goes on on Nitrome Wiki. I look forward to playing Swindler 2 then. 01:45, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and thanks for adding more preview videos to the Related Videos module. Yes, I'll make the name change, if it hasn't been done already. Got to go now! 01:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I wanted to protect my talk page to allow only admins to edit, mainly because messages were taking up so much time. -- 02:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Archive Templates Thanks SQhi! And familiar to what? I did use some inspiration from other templates to create it.... :D -- 15:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Your messages Hello SQhi, the two past days I could not reply you but now I'm back: It's fine if wikia keeps the ads in their current position and doesn't move them again. NOBODY closed the forum. I don't understand what the topic you started is about. Maybe it would be better to make it clarer and shorter. 18:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, now I understand the aim of the forum thread. :) 17:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Umm... Hello SQhi! Sorry, but I cannot go on the chat for my father doesn't let me. When I'm older I could but that would be like several years from now. I was making a image for some of the users on the nitrome wiki for christmas and could you tell what you favourite colour is since it would be important for the image? --Grammar Cat (talk) 18:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) As my brother later told me, I just found out you didn't mean the online chat...--Grammar Cat (talk) 19:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Green of spring? Hello SQhi! When you said spring of green do you mean spring green as in: or did you just mean green? --Grammar Cat (talk) 02:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey how are you doing? Thanks for giving me the tip for the images. BoltBlock (talk) 01:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hi SQhi! I know you never had an avatar, and if you want I can make you one. What's your favourite Nitrome game? 11:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hello SQhi! I hope you have a merry Christmas and also that your computer isn't bombarded by the falling snow. I made you a Christmas image with the colour spring green! http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/f/fc/Christmas_tree_for_SQhi.png --Grammar Cat (talk) 03:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC) login Hi SQhi! You forgot to login when you talked to Emite. Goodbye! 21:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: I did; I just didn't know Revise 3 was up already. 10:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Comment on Blog SQhi, you aren't the only person who hadn't gotten me recently. To be honest, I got so mad last weekend, I threatened to tear out my own voice box (even though I didn't really want to do it) because no one could hear me/ get what I meant. It's not that I'm a terrible English- speaker (This is my first and best language), it's just that peoples' standards have dropped, and I have become nothing but an unimportant, forgotten figure in the real world. That's why I liek this wiki so much, it's a community full of friendly, understanding people. And I know you guys wouldn't turn me down or suddenly start thinking I'm bland. Other from the 'didn't get me', I think that I should change some of my character's genders to Female. I have too many males at the moment, and the females have been forgotten. I just wanted some feedback, even though my sis said "They're your characters. Do what you want with them". Do you understand now? Please Reply! Your Friend, Austincarter4ever 00:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Featured article Yeah, we should establish a rule about blurbs. Maybe a sentence to describe the name of the subject, occupation (enemy, hazard, etc.), and what game it is from. Then, the next sentence explains a bit more about the occupation of the subject. For eggsample: Spikes are a hazard in the Toxic series. Spikes are a common hazard that line levels of Toxic, requiring the player to either work around the spike-infested area or jump over them. -- 18:20, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Archiving Thanks for the reminder! -- 13:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks SQhi. :) 14:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:why do I always forget to look at the message name? Thanks SQhi. No objections, in fact I had forgotten to do it, so I'm glad you did something. I was recently browsing through my archives... I guess I've really come a long way since a year ago. Anyway, thanks. 17:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) yeah I'm not sure, I kinda lost will for editing, then I started doing other stuff... Well, what I mean is that I'm a jerk, but thanks for noticing I'm back, and I promise I'll come back to editing! 05:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks SQhi, and best wishes to you too. You have great potential to become an amazing wikian with the inner-code-workings of the wiki. Maybe some day you could make your way up to admininstrator (you would make a great one). I hope you continue to edit the wiki and make it a better place =)! Thanks for the goodbye and thoughts. 03:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Disclaimer Nitrome talk:Disclaimer#Finalising - You mentioned something about a controversial section, and I was wondering if we could sort that out on the talk page before the WIP is removed. Thanks, 05:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Cuboy article What's wrong with it? I can help out the article. I didn't try to as I thought I may not be able to spot all the errors. -- 14:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vuboy Oh okay, I thought it might have been a shorter name for a Viking Cuboy. :P -- 21:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Cuboy maybe I'll have a look at it again some time and bring up any disputed issues if necessary. Come to think of it, I actually haven't been keeping up with the featured article nominations, sorry about that. 01:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Featured articles The two currently in mind have some disputes. I did remove a lot of sections, though I tried to merge some things here and there. To me, there were just some parts of Skins that do not need to be on there, and we're missing some vital information. I haven't looked at Cuboy quite yet, but will bring up points on its talk page. 06:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday SQhi! You're doing a great job contributing. Hope you have a great day! -- 01:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Happy birthday too SQhi! Thanks for all your hard work on the Nitrome Wiki!-- 01:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!1 11:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Happy Birthday again! 13:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Outdated I knew you were working on it, but I thought it would be a good idea to put the template there anyway, if other users wanted to help out. 13:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Read And replied. By the way, happy birthday! Sorry I didn't notice earlier; school is starting to get hectic. 00:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Revise: Miniclip's Nitrome game awards Yes, I did add that Revise template way back in November. I added it because I thought that the descriptions for the awards were not official and were capitalized unnecessarily. However, you pretty much fixed that problem by replacing unofficial descriptions with official ones. Once I realized that the descriptions were official and that Miniclip was the one capitalizing words, I removed the template. Great job, by the way, on that article. Comparing the versions from November 2012 to the present one shows a major difference in article quality! -- 19:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Recent Changes Flooded It's more of Nobody's project, not mine. I just helped. The project was to categorize all category pages and to correctly categorize articles. -- 10:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Recent Changes flood Same as what Ayernam sad, I just wanted to categorize all the categories.-- 13:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article Ok, I agree with the expanding box, but it could be too long, for example, in 2015. 12:45, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with that! 15:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) wikitext test ARCHIVE THREE CUTOFF end of archive three